Años de prohibición
by Crow Raven
Summary: América atraviesa por los años de la prohibición, las cosas están tan mal que pide ayuda al único que cree poder ayudarlo Inglaterra, ¿podria esta alianza traerle mas beneficios a ambos que los que parece?. USA x UK, rated T por el lenguaje.
1. Chapter I

~Ventajas ~

Estaba sentado en un escritorio en su apartamento, era un pequeño cuarto en el sexto piso de un edificio ubicado en las afueras de la ciudad, decorado como un lugar para solo pasar un rato con las paredes de un color gris mate, un escritorio pegado a una de las paredes, una pequeña cama contra la otra pared, una ventana en la pared libre que daba hacia otro edificio que por su aspecto parecía abandonado desde hacia largo tiempo y en la pared contigua una puerta que iba hacia un baño.

Mas que un apartamento de veraneo parecía un cuarto de hotel de mala muerte, pero parecía que el cuarto encajaba perfectamente con la época y con los sentimientos de la nación que se encontraba ahí.

No, no se ocultaba, a diferencia de lo que los periódicos decían, solo se tomaba un descanso de la batalla que llevaba, su pueblo lo odiaba, lo sabia, no había mucho que decir al respecto de ello y él entendía muy bien la razón.

_¿Qué es lo que habia pasado?_

Era muy sencillo, el año era 1920, el lugar Chicago y lo que parecía que había hecho mal era una prohibición hacia un liquido que los americanos consideraban mas sagrado que el propio café con el que se habían rebelado de los ingleses, y ese líquido era el licor...

Suspiró.

¿Porque todo era tan difícil?, él lo había hecho por ellos o al menos eso es lo que su gente le había exigido, un país libre de licor para mas seguridad y es lo que les había dado, la ley Volstead (1) y ¿qué es lo que obtuvo con todo eso? una inseguridad como nunca se había vivido, la mafia comenzaba a crecer de manera nunca antes vista, comenzaban a tomar vidas a plena calle y sabia que el motivo era el mercado negro de ese despreciable líquido.

Se quito los lentes y los dejo con delicadeza sobre el escritorio mientras echaba hacia atrás su cabeza con los ojos cerrados. Necesitaba ayuda, era urgente. Necesitaba a alguien que tuviera la experiencia con eso y sobre todo estuviera dispuesto a ayudarlo... y eso es lo que en ese momento no tenia. Aliados.

Mordió su labio inferior un momento mientras cientos de pensamientos pasaban por su mente. Tal vez tenia un aliado, o tal vez no... dependía de si esa persona quería ayudarlo y conociéndolo... primero se reiría de el en su cara y luego tal vez... solo tal vez, lo ayudaría...

Paso una mano por su rubio cabello, despeinándolo un poco antes de decidirse a escribir un telegrama, tendría que ir a verlo, aceptaría recibir un poco de humillación de el, si obtenía la ayuda que tanto necesitaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El ingles no podía creer lo que estaba leyendo, una sonrisa burlona se dibujo en su rostro mientras en sus ojos se reflejaba una alegria extraña en el.

-El idiota americano quiere mi ayuda - Susurró mientras su sonrisa se hacia más amplia al tiempo que dejaba la hoja sobre su escritorio. Unas cuantas palabras en esa hoja habían hecho el día de Arthur unas simples palabras como:

"Te necesito. No puedo con esto yo solo. Alfred"

Bien, si el quería su ayuda, pensaría en dársela, pero solo lo pensaría ya que, ¿qué había hecho el americano por el además de romperle su corazón y abandonarlo?. Su sonrisa se hacia cada vez más amarga.

Si cualquiera se lo preguntara diría que odiaba con toda su alma al americano, que le deseaba lo peor y que preferiría verlo muerto antes que cualquier otra cosa. Pero esa solo era una fachada que debía mantener, una fachada que día a día era mas difícil de sostener siendo en realidad que pensar en Alfred le ocasionaba una mezcla de sentimientos que deseaba poder ignorar, más no podía.

Dio un trago a su taza de té, sabia porque lo había contactado a el y no a alguien mas, hace varios años que había ganado una guerra similar, aunque el había batallado en sus calles y en contra de otro país... Pero después de todo él había sido ganador de las dos guerras del opio contra China y tal vez el mejor premio que había sacado de todo eso no era el reconocimiento de lo poderosas que sus tropas podían ser, ni la inteligencia que sus estrategas poseían a la hora de planear un ataque. Lo mejor que había obtenido de esas dos guerras era chico que ahora se paseaba por los pasillos de su casa, Hong Kong. Porque eso era la máxima prueba, le había quitado una parte al segundo país mas grande y poderoso de la época.

Su sonrisa burlona había vuelto, recordar eso siempre lo hacia sonreír, una gran muestra de su poderío. Se acomodo en su asiento y tiro el papel a la basura. Bien, si el americano quería pedirle ayuda, tendría que entrar arrastrándose de rodillas por esa puerta y como había dicho... solo tal vez lo ayudaría.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El vuelo en el avión había durado varias horas, pero el americano por primera vez en su vida se sentía ligeramente aliviado de estar fuera de sus tierras, necesitaba un descanso de todo lo que pasaba allá y eso se veía reflejado en sus ojos azules.

Bajo del avión y tomo un taxi hacia la casa del británico, en el viaje miraba alrededor, los recuerdos de su niñez en ese lugar le causaban un sabor agridulce en la boca, no estaba seguro si quería volver a verlo... pero necesitaba hacerlo... desesperadamente...

El taxi se detuvo frente a una hermosa casa de dos pisos con hermosos jardines rodeándola. El bajo y suspiro... era hora de encontrarse con su pasado nuevamente.

~Continuara~

Crow Raven.

(1) La ley Volstead es una ley aprobada en Estados Unidos en el año de 1919 donde penaba la producción, distribución y comercialización de licor, lo que llevo a América a lo que se llamo los años de prohibición.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Uuuuuh tiempo sin escribir XD espero que les guste este fic... no hay mucho que decir ^^... espero poder hacerlo de 5 capítulos de largo y hem.. no se que mas... comenten ^^!

P.D Este fic esta dedicado al Hetalia Chiwas Team... los amo chicos T^T


	2. Capitulo II

Años de prohibición

~2~

Tal vez se había apresurado en su decisión, porque él era el hero se ese lugar, era quien siempre había podido resolver sus problemas y era a él a quien siempre acudían para resolver los problemas, nunca había sido al revés...Solo… tal vez se estaba precipitando.

El taxi se detuvo frente a la enorme casa del británico, poniéndole fin a sus pensamientos, miro por la ventana para ver entre la lluvia el lugar, una casa que representaba al estilo ingles, una base de ladrillos, siendo el segundo piso de madera, recubierto todo con una pintura color crema y siendo ésta rodeada por un amplio jardín con diferentes plantas típicas de la región.

En sus pensamientos el americano admitió la belleza de la casa y aun así le sorprendía como la lluvia y el ambiente en general hacia que toda la escena se viera tan triste y melancólica. Tenía una pequeña sonrisa irónica en sus labios… ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que había pisado esa casa antes de haberse ido para siempre?...

-Je… como si no lo recordaras – Levantó la mirada al cielo, el clima parecía quererle recordar ese dia.

/flashback/

La lluvia azotaba con furia el suelo británico mientras los gritos dentro de la casa del representante del país eran tan fuertes que el ruido de la lluvia al caer no eran suficiente para ahogarlos.

-No me importa lo que digas, ¡Ya no soy un niño y no necesito depender de nadie! – Gritaba aun más fuerte el chico de cabellos color trigo y ojos azules al salir de casa, alzando aun más la voz para que sus palabras no fueran ahogadas por la estruendosa lluvia.

-Bien…. ¡LARGATE! – El británico estaba exaltado, se había quedado en el umbral mirando agitado y por completo molesto al chico al ver como este se alejaba de la casa entre la lluvia – Pero no creas que no peleare por lo que es mío…. – Era una promesa a si mismo, de no perder más, de no perderlo a él.

/Fin del Flashback/

No se atrevía a entrar, menos a tocar el timbre, se había quedado bajo la lluvia, _como ese día… bajo la lluvia_…. Había una mezcla de emociones dentro, le era difícil volver a entrar a esa casa y peor aun… entrar para pedirle a _él, _a ese maldito amante del té, ayuda. ¿Qué no había salido de ahí porque ya no dependía de ese bastardo?... Bajo la cabeza, ya era muy tarde para pensar en eso, ya le había pedido ayuda, solo quedaba entrar y prepararse para lo que el ingles tuviera que decirle.

Apenas toco el timbre uno de los tantos sirvientes le abrió la puerta, rubio, de ojos verdes , tez pálida y una ceja poblada; lo siguió dentro recorriendo los pasillos de la enorme casa, la mayoría adornada con cuadros y esculturas inglesas y varios retratos pintados de sus diferentes reyes y reinas.

Se detuvieron frente a la puerta del estudio.

-Mr. Engaland, Mr. Alfred está aquí para verlo. – Hablo el sirviente después de tocar la puerta recibiendo un silencio como respuesta. – ¿Mr. England?- Pregunto una vez más.

-Pasen – Se escucho una voz ahogada dentro.

El americano trago antes de entrar, era el momento de la verdad, o de la humillación si se quería ser más realista.

...Entro y ahí estaba Inglaterra con esa sonrisa petulante mirándolo directamente para ampliar más su sonrisa…

…..

Todas las emociones que sentía se habían desvanecido al mirarlo entrar, tal vez era el rencor de un corazón herido lo que lo motivaba a actuar así, pero un poco de venganza por lo que había sufrido no mataría a alguien como Alfred F. Jones.

-América tanto tiempo… toma asiento – Movió su mano ofreciéndole el asiento que estaba frente al escritorio y espero a que el aludido tomara asiento antes de continuar – Asi que… ¿me necesitas? –

-El problema con la ley Volstead… hay mu…- No le permitió terminar.

-Creí que ya no me necesitabas, eso fue lo que dijiste cuando te largaste de aquí, ¿o me equivoco?- Podía verse el odio, el rencor y la tristeza de un corazón roto en su mirada.

-Arthur… escucha… se que lo que paso… no sucedió de la mejor manera, pero ... en verdad te necesito ahora, no puedo con esto yo solo… ayúdame – No… no le daría el si tan fácil… quería que se humillara un poco más.

-Y dime, si te ayudo… ¿qué es lo que obtendría yo a cambio? – Su sonrisa seguía ahí, sabía que ponía a Alfred en una encrucijada, en la situación que estaba él ahora no había nada que pudiera ofrecerle… _como país._

-¿Qué obtendrías?...-Repitió el ojiazul para sí mismo, era tanta su urgencia de pedir ayuda que no había pensado verdaderamente que podría obtener a cambio Inglaterra por su ayuda, su cerebro no le dejaba pensar claramente en ese momento, estaba abrumado por todos los problemas, así que cometió el peor error de todos… dejo al enemigo decidir - ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-

La sonrisa del ingles se hizo más grande, eso era exactamente lo que quería escuchar.

-Oh Alfred, yo no quiero mucho… y en realidad pido algo muy sencillo…. Quiero algo que salió hace mucho tiempo de esta casa – Su mirada se paseaba por la habitación, como si se regozijara con todo lo que había en aquella habitación – Te quiero a ti.-

-¿A mí?- El americano trago saliva, ¿acaso Arthur se había vuelto loco?, no…. El brillo en sus ojos no mostraba la menor locura, las palabras del ojiverde eran sinceras- … - No había mucho que decir, o mejor dicho, él no tenía mucho en que pensar, necesitaba la ayuda en carácter urgente, pero…. Volver a ser parte de Inglaterra solo por terminar con toda la guerra que ocurría en su tierra... ¿En verdad valía la pena?

_Debe haber algo peor que estar en una crisis y estar rodeado por completo de traidores, pero así eran las cosas…. Porque así es la naturaleza humana y los países… son regidos por una naturaleza humana… cuando se ve que alguien está en desgracia hay quienes se acercan para ver que provecho pueden sacar._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

América bajo la mirada completamente pensativo, aun cuando debía de pensar la respuesta con cautela tampoco había muchas opciones de las cuales escoger, era un si o un si para el ingles…. Lo miro una vez más… ¿Qué tan malo podía ser?

-Bien – Dijo por fin – Acepto, los estados unidos serán tuyos.- había un dejo de derrota en su voz.

Hubo una risa corta y alegre por parte del británico.

-Me has malentendido Alfred, no quiero tu tierra, esa puedes quedártela tu… yo te quiero a _ti – _Hizo énfasis en la última palabra – Te quiero a ti, Alfred F. Jhones-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Aunque Alfred había abandonado los Estados Unidos para reunirse con Inglaterra, las cosas en su tierra seguían caóticas, robos a bancos en pleno día, gente que saltaba de las ventanas para suicidarse1 entre otros horrores que se vivían día a día, siendo el caos la manta perfecta para las acciones criminales…

-Entonces ¿Esto es todo lo que consiguieron? – El rubio miraba con desprecio las cajas apiladas en la bodega, creí que con el tiempo que les di lograrían juntar más que solo esto…-

-Ha sido muy poco el tiempo y la policía ha estado tras de nosotros todo este tiempo, aparte logramos juntar todo el cargamento – El chico de cabello lacio le miro enojado ¿Cómo se atrevía a insultar sus métodos de trabajo? – Claro… que si no lo quieres nosotros podemos venderlo a más bajo precio – Odiaba de verdad trabajar con él, aun se preguntaba cómo es que había llegado tan alto, ellos solían ser los reyes de ahí, manejaban todos los negocios que cualquiera se pudiera imaginar y luego llego él, ese francés con pinta de empresario a apoderarse de todo el negocio, aunque claro… él podía ser una nación y representar a todo un pueblo, pero no tenía idea de a quienes se enfrentaba.

Ellos eran la Asian Family, eran uno de los tantos grupos que comenzaban a dictar sus reglas en el territorio yankee, asociados algunas veces con la Italian Mafia, ellos eras quienes verdaderamente manejaban todo a su alrededor…ni siquiera esos gemelos amantes de la pasta tenían tanto poder como ellos, pero claro, eso no debía ser tan obvio y por eso necesitaban peones en su juego… aunque a veces los peones creyeran que eran quienes mandaban.

El chino respiro hondo, bien, lo dejaría vivir por el momento, ese francés solo era un peón y desgraciadamente uno demasiado importante para poder seguir su juego en tierra americana.

-Dejenlo- La voz del francés había cortado sus pensamientos – Pero la siguiente vez quiero que hagan las cosas bien-

Se escucho una risa ahogada de una chica que se encontraba detrás del asiático, sentada entre las cajas de "mercancía". Era una chica delgada de cabello largo, azabache, tez blanca con un parecido familiar a Yao.

-¿Puedo saber qué es lo que se le hace tan gracioso, madam?- Le pregunto con una sonrisa, podían ser traficantes, pero él nunca olvidaría sus modales a una dama, era el estilo francés.

-你不知道你是谁处理2- Le respondió la chica con la misma sonrisa.

El francés desvió la mirada algo molesto, poniéndose como meta aprender chino, a los italianos era más sencillo entenderlos ya que sus lenguas se parecían.

-Bien si hemos terminado – Dijo el chino mientras se limpiaba las mangas de su traje – Vámonos Meimei – Le dirigió una mirada a la chica que se había levantado de las cajas y se acercaba a él.

El francés los miro partir mientras se preguntaba cómo es que podían comportarse como una familia mientras sus países se atacaban mutuamente, pero claro, eso no era de su incumbencia y por lo que a él le respectaba, tenía grandes negocios que hacer con los italianos por ese cargamento que él había conseguido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

1 Los años de prohibición vinieron con algo que llamaron "Los años de depresión" donde a causa de las pandillas y otros factores Estados Unidos sufrió una depresión económica que dejo en bancarrota y sin hogar a miles de personas que optaban por el suicidio saltando de las ventanas de edificios altos para terminar con sus problemas. Se cuenta que los recepcionistas de los hoteles les preguntaban a los que se registraban "¿Viene a dormir o a suicidarse?"

2 "No sabes con quien te estás metiendo."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bueno segundo capítulo que me tarde en subir porque simplemente no tenía la inspiración necesaria, pero ahí está… Según yo sería más largo pero creo que perdí la capacidad de hacer capítulos largos XD… Bueno, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y como siempre, el fic va dedicado a mi Hetalia Team XD y a Krizz porque gracias a ella ya no escribo acerca de las paredes XD y a mi Lao Po que por promesas termine esto 8D!... bueno… Gracias por leer y dejen review que de eso nos alimentamos los escritores 8D

~Crow Raven ~


End file.
